


Being Blue

by UnicornPopcorn14



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Even tho their methods are terrible, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Teen Usagi, The brothers try theirbest to help, bday gift, but it works - Freeform, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPopcorn14/pseuds/UnicornPopcorn14
Summary: Leo’s upset. His brothers try to help him.A gift for@onelinery, for it’s her birthday today. Happy Birthday, Bluey! <3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Being Blue

“Guys, it’s code red. I repeat, it’s code red!”

“We know, Mikey. And we’re just as lost as you.” Raph said in a surprisingly calm posture.

“We need to do something! I’ve never seen him this s-”

“I _know_ ,” Donnie approved, “He completely lost his concentration in the center of the fight. This isn’t like him.”

“Yeah, and we won’t have any of this anymore! Not today!” Mikey banged his fist on the table, enraged, “Ideas, NOW!”

“We throw a party? Y’know? Invite everyone?” Raph suggested, “That’s all I can think of to cheer ‘im up.”

“He’s still recovering, Raph…” Donnie pointed out, “A party isn’t the best type of choice…”

“Then we only invite April, then. A mini-party sounds nice!” Mikey optimistically says, “You know how April has those super-automatic-cheering-up-powers!”

“We visited her yesterday, Mike, and I haven’t seen him act any different…” Raph said.

Mikey paused, then sighed exhaustedly, “Then what can be wrong?!”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Donnie rose an eyebrow.

“You think I didn’t? It’s been a week! And all he said to me was nothing…”

The room was silent for long, and it broke with a collective sigh from the three of them.

“What about… bringin’ ‘im gifts?” Raph gave an idea.

Donnie and Mikey shared glances. “I… believe that would work…” Donnie hummed slowly.

“Problem is… what can we bring him?” Mikey planted a finger on his chin.

“I can knit somethin’ for ‘im!” Raph said, then visibly deflated, “But it’s gonna take a while…”

“Same problem, here…” Donnie stated, “A technical gift from me might take days to build…”

“And a drawing wouldn’t exactly make Leo ‘ _cheer up_ ’.” Mikey said, “All he’d do is give me a half-hearted ‘thanks’.”

“Hmmmmm” The three hummed simultaneously, squeezing their brains for odds and choices. Their heads suddenly perked together, as they all eyed each other, small snarky smiles creeping on their faces…

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

**ROTTMNT**

Leonardo opened his eyes slowly, groaning in response to his aching body. Every scratch and cut suddenly seemed to decide to bother him in his sweet slumber, which annoyingly awakened him without any further judgement.

‘ _Stupid mission…_ ’

All he did was lay there, while trying to bring his eyes to drop and bring him back to the dream world. Luckily, it worked; just for minutes, but it worked. _Un_ luckily, an annoying consonant voice he could hear forced him to arise again before he could completely doze off.

“Leoooooo…”

“W’t…?” He slurred in annoyance, wishing for his brother (Mikey) to just leave him alone.

“We brought you somethiiiing!”

“Huh…?” Leo cracked an eye open, rubbing it for it to gain focus, and found Raph and Donnie standing in front of the door with a huge sack standing beside them. The urge to sleep again completely faded as he started sitting up (with the help of his brothers) with a lost face.

“What’s… _that_?” he finally uttered, getting to poke it, before the sack violently wriggled, making him jump, “WAH! IT’S _ALIVE_!?”

“Yup!” the three of his brothers exclaimed.

The sack’s wriggles didn’t subside, but rather grew stronger and started emitting multiple muffled noises.

“AND IT _SPEAKS_?!” Leo screamed, “Have you put _someone_ in there?!”

“Aha!!” Mikey excitedly exclaims, and the trio pulled the drawstrings strings for the bag’s opening to get loose, and for the bag itself to fall off entirely. Leo’s eyes widened in horror.

“SURPRISE!” Raph and Mikey were the ones to yell while gesturing to the person beside them, who had a _very_ exasperated expression that was visible even with his mouth shut and hands tied. There were no doubts, it was him. The samurai rabbit, his friend, whom he lost after a dumb quarrel a week ago, Usagi.

And Leo couldn’t believe that his brothers had done that. Bringing the one person that he was the least excited to confront there, in his room, while he could barely even stand up, much less stay awake.

His reaction came slower than expected, finally yelling, “ARE YOU GUYS _INSANE_!? Untie him!”

“Sure will!” Mikey was the most oblivious about what might happen. Since Usagi barely knew them to begin with, he could blindly attack them in his rage at any moment.

“There.” Donnie said with little interest after he took out the tape from the Yokai’s mouth, earning a groan from him in response. Afraid that he might do anything towards his brothers, Leo quickly rambled,

“Usagi, it’s okay. They mean no harm.”

“I _know_ , Leonardo-san. But this was no way to-” The Yokai Rabbit suddenly paused with a horrified look on his face. And Leo took a moment to notice that it was on him.

“Leo… what had happened?”

The blue-clad could only cast his eyes down with a frown, “Just the aftermath of a stupid fight…” He paused, “How are _you_ doing?” He asked in a slightly harsh tone.

He could see from the corner of his eye his brothers slipping out to leave them alone (even though they still would stay to listen from behind the door, Leo knew); and also observed silently as his friend looked down as well, with a sigh escaping his throat,

“I could have left the moment I got untied, you know?” The Yokai openly admits, “But seeing you in this state has made me rethink my decision. So, I am going to ask you again, what had happened, Leonardo-san?”

“Why’d you care, anyway?!” Leo spat harshly before he could stop himself, “Wasn’t I the _childish_ _liar_ that you didn’t want anything to do with?!”

Heavy silence lingered, and Leo’s angry face twisted once he saw the hurt expression on his friend’s face. Leo sighed tiredly,

“Look, I’m sorry, okay?” He begins, “I’m tired. Like, literally, I’m barely even awake at this point. And the last days have been rough and I’m trying my best to make it up. Especially to my brothers whom I know have been worrying about me. So what about… just… calling it a day? Or a night? Or whatever time it is because I seriously don’t know??”

He heard a muffled giggle emit from his friend, which helplessly resulted in him smiling a bit too. Usagi just laughs at anything, it’s dumb.

“You can’t take me seriously, can you?” Leo said with a half-hearted smile.

“It _is_ a challenge for me…” Usagi said with a final chuckle, then his expression saddened, “I am sorry, Leo-san… Genuinely sorry. That day when we fought… was one of those days where I had pent-up feelings I couldn’t bring myself to keep in anymore. Just before I met up with you that day I had no choice but to fight a goon at some bar. His remarks were about… my father…”

Leo was taken aback, but decided to keep silence.

“He kept repeating his words, that my father had no honor and was not at all a fighter. That he had deserved his fate. I took him down easily, but his words stuck with me…”

“I _knew_ something was up with you that day.” Leo whispered to himself, “But why didn’t you tell me any of that?”

“I was not sure about how you would take that, honestly, so I decided to keep it to myself. But I guess I could not cope with that decision. I took out my frustration on you, even though the anger was not aimed at you.” He finished, “So again, I am sorry.”

Leo kept silent for a while, watching his friend’s sad expression with his nose twitching slightly. Leo smiled a bit, “And I’m sorry, too. For not reaching out to you all that time. I just couldn’t see what I did wrong, and turn out that I didn’t do anything. That’s a relief, if you ask me.”

“Heh,” Usagi chuckled, “So, friends?” He eyed Leo hopefully.

“Yeah, friends.” Leo nodded with a tired smile. His face then shifted when he realized something, “Just, let me get one thing straight. _How_ did you get captured by my brothers?”

“I seriously have no idea…” Usagi admitted, “They caught me completely off guard…”

“Wow...” Leo mused with himself, pausing for a while, then, “W o w…”

**ROTTMNT**

“I told you kidnapping his friend would work!” Mikey proudly whispered from behind the door.

“Yeah, we should do it more often!” Raph agreed.

“More tranquilizer darts, I hear?”

**Author's Note:**

> Best HBD wishes, Blue! <333


End file.
